Wind Blows Through
by AlyCat143
Summary: Kat is a new camper, but with a secret. Just leave it up to a certain son of a death god to figure it out, and make Kat struggle. Nico/OC On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

…**.**

Kat looked down at her lunch, blocking the harsh whispers from the campers around her. They had been whispering ever since she arrived a month ago, that she wasn't smart enough, she couldn't handle a sword properly, she couldn't handle Capture the Flag nearly as well as the others, or she was even worse than Percy at archery!

She didn't bother to take a glance at her cabin mate, Percy Jackson himself, but she knew that he was worried about the harsh talk about her going around. Percy was like her older, over protective brother that wasn't related to her.

They weren't half siblings, but since there wasn't a cabin or table built for Aeolus yet, and both their godly parents were close, Kat was given permission to room with Percy until her cabin was built, which would take a while since the cabin building schedule was backed up.

There's never a body of water without a little wind, right?

"Kat, you know I can-"

"I'm perfectly fine, Percy!" Kat said, laying her Tennessee accent on thick, cutting him off and giving him a smile. "I'll see you at the stables."

Before Percy could say any more, Kat got up, leaving her near full plate of food. She tried her best to ignore the gossip flitting around the pavilion as she passed by, but she was sure that they were talking with their regular voices now that she left.

"Good going, Kat, you're the probably even more pathetic than the Aphrodite kids," Kat sighed to herself as she walked over to the beach, and climbed up onto a large boulder near the water, hidden in an indent in the cliffs. It was her favorite place to be. It was isolated, not a lot of campers knew about this spot, which is why she liked to go there to think. "I wish I could just go home. To mom, Jordi, Cassidy, Charlie, Matt, and Gabe. Gods, I'd even settle for _Jim_."

Kat came from a rather large ranch in Tennessee, and a rather large half-family. She had actually been claimed on one family dinner night, and not soon after that the monsters started barging in on their ranch, disturbing the animals. Her mother finally had to send her to camp, where she would be safer, but not before taking a small detour first, and the ranch would remain undisturbed.

"Stop moping, you dolt," Kat muttered, slapping her cheeks. "Time to head for the stables. Gods, you should stop talking to yourself."

Kat stood up, and made her way over to the stables, ignoring the glances other campers would give her as she passed by. Breaking into a run, Kat arrived at the stables only a couple minutes later. She met up with Percy, who was secretly feeding Blackjack sugar cubes. Percy looked over, and smiled.

"Come on, Kat. Rolo's just itching to stretch her wings," he said, motioning over to a golden pegasus with a black mane.

Kat grinned and skipped over to Rolo. "So, what do we have after this?"

Percy looked at Kat and smiled. "Well, can you keep a secret?" he asked, then lowered his voice, and bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "We're having a surprise MP today."

Kat groaned.

To make sure all the campers were able to keep up if the camp was ever attacked again, Chiron, with the help of Nico, set up surprise attacks from monsters. Of course, they were quite limited, and not too powerful, but it kept the campers alert, to make sure they weren't too slack, and let their guard down for when they're out of camp.

"Wait, I thought this 'Nico' kid hasn't come to camp for like…three months?" Kat asked as she mounted Rolo.

"Yeah," Percy replied, following Kat's example of mounting. "He's coming back today. After the MP, I should introduce you two."

Kat nodded before developing a devious grin. "Around the camp twice and back!" she shouted, and nudged Rolo. In a matter of seconds, the two were soaring in the sky. Kat giggled, and glanced back to see her cabin mate not far behind.

They raced around, yelling playful banter from time to time, but in the end, Percy won the race by a little.

Kat pouted, and watched as Percy jumped off of Blackjack and headed towards her. "You going to come and get prepared?"

"I think…" Kat started. "I'm going to stay and just ride for a bit. Pass me my hat, will you?"

Percy chuckled, and grabbed a straw hat from a post. He handed it to her, then smiled. "You're looking rather…uh, cowgirl-ish today."

Kat blinked and looked down at her attire. It was true, she was wearing her brown cowboy boots, jean shorts with a rather large buckle, a camp T-shirt, and now the hat. "Huh, guess I am…Cool! Hey Perc, call me over a little before the MP, okay?"

Percy nodded, then walked away. _Most likely going to find his girlfriend._ Kat thought as she watched his retreating form.

Kat looked down at Rolo and smiled, letting the air start to swirl around them. "Well, you want to fly, or just ride around? I'm down for both."

Rolo whinnied, which translated as, "My wings are tired, let's just ride around, hm?"

Kat shrugged as the pegasus started trotting around. She allowed herself to close her eyes. For a moment, she was back home with her siblings. Back on the ranch, having a normal life, laughing with her siblings, fighting with them, having a family dinner. For once, not worried about monsters, or training, or the gods and goddesses.

She was normal, even if just for a moment.

But that all ended very quickly. An emergency siren sounded through the camp.

Kat's eyes shot open. She jumped off of Rolo, and reached for a charm on her bracelet, which turned into a sword. "You know where to go," she said to the horse, before taking off to find Percy or Annabeth.

Blending into the mounds of other campers, who were scrambling to get prepared, Kat still couldn't spot either one of the two she was looking for. Instead, she came face to face with a hellhound, which didn't look the friendliest.

Kat gulped, and stumbled back, before scrambling out of the way before it could pounce on her. Soon, there were sounds of swords clashing, and the sounds of monsters turning into dust. Kat rolled away, then quickly stood up again before running.

In the midst of all that, she couldn't help but hear a conversation going on.

"Look at her, she's so pathetic!"

"I know, she can't even handle a hellhound. A small one at that."

"She needs help," a male voice said. It wasn't one that Kat recognized.

"Don't bother with her. It will probably be for the best if she dies in this battle. She's completely useless."

Kat felt a pang in her soul, momentarily distracting herself from the battle with the hellhound. It pounced on her, knocking her onto the ground, and held her down. It was just inches away from tearing her neck apart, when Kat realized she was suddenly covered with dust.

A hand was placed in front of Kat, and she blindly took it, hoisting herself up from the ground. She muttered a quick 'thanks' before bouncing back into the battle.

"Stick with her!"

Kat heard. The voice sounded like it belonged to Annabeth. She felt slightly relieved to know that her friend was near her.

Then, Kat felt pain shoot up her left arm. A harpie had driven a knife down it, and Kat probably would have been injured even worse, if she didn't remember to slash her sword down.

After a couple more minutes (and injuries), all the monsters had turned into dust. Kat sat against a tree and huffed. Her arm was bleeding badly, not to mention gaining a sprained ankle not soon after. She looked up, and saw Annabeth and Percy jogging up to her.

"Kat, you're hurt! Come on, let's get you to the infirmary," Annabeth said, pulling up the small girl by her good hand.

"No, Annabeth, I'm fine! Just a little scrape!" Kat protested, trying and failing to shake Annabeth's grip as she was pulled towards the building.

"Yeah," Percy said. "And Riptide is just a toothpick."

_Someone just learned to use sarcasm. _Kat muttered in her brain as she was forced to sit down on a white bed.

Annabeth tended to her wounds. "Gods, just one MP. Just one without getting hurt. Can't you do that?"

Kat looked down at her feet, which had one shoe on and one shoe off. "Sorry, Annabeth."

She just rolled her eyes, and continued to wrap Kat's foot. "Rest." Annabeth ordered, then standing up and taking Percy's hand.

Kat pouted, but laid her head down on the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Mostly.

Kat forced herself to wake up at three a.m. She stepped out of bed, careful not to place too much wait on her foot, and snuck out of the infirmary. Plucking her sword off of her charm bracelet, air swirled around her, creating a type of shield to protect her from the harpies.

She headed for the arena, where there were dummies lined up already. Kat smirked to herself, before swinging her sword expertly.

In a matter of seconds, all the dummies were in torn up pieces on the ground, with stabs marks perfectly lined in the chests, and heads.

Kat stopped when she heard the sounds of hooves and the pavement floor colliding. She turned around with an almost unreadable expression. "Chiron."

The centaur nodded. "Katarina, I still don't understand why you don't just use your regular abilities like the other campers."

"Yes, because the other campers took a detour to do demigod missions for the gods before they came here," Kat rolled her eyes. "Chiron, don't you think it would be a little suspicious if this new camper came with about as much skill as this Nico kid I keep hearing about?"

Chiron sighed. "I suppose, but did you really have to act like a…"

"Totally useless dumb blonde, but with brown hair?" Kat supplied, as she continued to swing her sword around.

"I wasn't going to say that-"

"But you were thinking it. That's why you paused," Kat replied emotionlessly. She turned around to face the centaur, and smiled. "Don't worry, Chiron. I know that there's a lot of harsh talk about me, but I can take it."

Silence fell upon the two, other than sounds of Kat's sword clanging against another dummy.

"So, you got another job for me?"

Chiron chuckled. "Always blunt and to the point, but yes. You've heard of the Triple G Ranch, yes?"

"Yeah, the one with that son of Ares taking over because Percy killed uh…Geryon, was it?"

"Yes, well, Eurytion is away for business, and Geryon has come back. Apollo is distraught that Geryon is once again using his cows for hamburger meat to feed to monsters. Apollo wants you to destroy Geryon once again, and take care of the ranch until Eurytion comes back. You will leave in two days. You know how to get there, right?"

Kat grinned. "Oh boy, this is going to be fun!"

"Apollo chose you specifically, because he knows that you came from a ranch, and will be able to take care of the monsters there properly," Chiron said. "Now, it's getting late. Finish you're archery practice quickly and go to bed. I have a feeling that Percy would like to introduce you to Nico tomorrow."

Kat smiled again, before putting her sword back onto the charm bracelet, and taking. She made to take off another charm, but hesitated. "I'm going to practice my wind archery," Kat finally decided.

Chiron nodded, then started to leave. "Good luck, Katarina."

"It's Kat!" she called as she watched the centaur's retreating form. Kat giggled before holding her arm out if front of her, hands posed like she was holding a bow.


	2. Chapter 2

…**.**

Kat woke up, her muscles sore from her early morning practice. She took a swig of nectar that was placed by her bed, and got up, making small squeaking noises as she stretched.

Kat then proceeded to make her way over to the dining pavilion, which only had a handful of campers, more than likely the early risers. Not spotting anyone she was friends with, Kat decided to head for the stables to drag on time.

Spending time with Rolo, and being in her secluded beach spot were Kat's favorite places to be in the whole camp. Kat let the air around her and the golden horse pick up. "How are you doing?" Kat asked as she held out a hand full of sugar cubes.

"Fine. I heard from Blackjack, who heard from Percy that you got pretty injured. Are you alright?"

Kat watched as Rolo at the sugar cubes, then cracked a smile. "Would being injured really stop me?" Jumping onto Rolo's back, Kat said, "Now, come on. I want to get a little ride in before breakfast."

The two of them burst out of the stables, Kat grabbing her straw hat from the post as they passed by it, and took off in the skies. Kat grinned, letting the wind blow through her dark brown hair. She loved feeling of the wind rushing through her. Suddenly, she got an idea.

Slightly crazy, but not impossible for her.

Kat stood slowly stood up on the back of Rolo, and held her arms out, fingers stretched out wide. She stepped, so she was facing sideways, and felt herself falling. She managed to turn herself around, and make so she was falling feet first.

"KAT!"

The said girl heard, as she spread her legs out a little. Kat started laughing hysterically as she neared the ground. Before she hit it, Rolo appeared under her and caught her easily. Not soon after, the two were back on the ground.

Kat giggled once again, then jumped off the pegasus. "How about after breakfast I give you a groom session? I know how you love it."

The pegasus whinnied. "Yay! I'll make my way back the stables, see you then!"

"She says she can't wait," Kat heard Percy say from behind her. Of course, she understood what the pegasus had said, but Percy didn't know that.

Kat grinned, and turned around. But her smile slowly faded, and her cheeks heated up.

Next to Percy was a boy. And he was _hot_. He was about a head taller than her, with shaggy black hair, and eyes that were so dark, they almost matched his hair. He had olive skin, and a small smirk written on his face. He was wearing a black T-shirt with skulls on it, and black pants.

"P-Percy, who's this?" Kat managed to stutter out. She stared at the ground, embarrassed.

Kat felt Percy hook his arm around her neck. "Well, Kat, first you have to tell me how you fell off of Rolo. You're usually really good with riding. You almost gave me a heart attack."

The boy in black snickered, while Kat looked up at her cabin mate with a pout. "One, I meant to fall off, two, it was fun, and three, I didn't think anyone was watching."

"So, you meant to almost commit suicide? Who does that?"

Kat grinned, looking up at him. "ME!"

"You're insane,"

"You've swallowed too much salt water,"

"You're short,"

"You're freaking tall!"

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their banter. He turned and saw that the black haired boy was still there. "Right, Kat, this is Nico di Angelo. Nico, this is Kat."

Kat's eyes widened. "Y-you're N-Nico?" Seeing him nod, Kat gulped, and looked down to hide a blush. "I'll meet you at breakfast, Perc, later!"

She didn't wait for his reply before taking off towards the pavilion.

…**.**

"So, Kat, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Percy said, sliding in next to her.

Kat stiffened, but continued to eat. "What about?"

"Well, early this morning I came to visit you. Like, early early, and you weren't there," Percy said, eying her suspiciously.

"What's your point?" Kat asked, avoiding eye contact with him.

"You could have gotten eaten by the harpies. You can't go out late, and alone like that,"

Kat felt rage start to build up inside her. "What? So, you can go out late, and risk getting eaten by harpies, but I can't?"

"It's not that, it's just-"

"Just what, Percy? I'm weak? I can't take care of myself?"

By that time, Kat was standing up, and glaring at him with rage. The campers in the pavilion had fallen silent, and were now staring at them. Percy stood up. "Nico had to watch over you just for an MP! It wasn't even a real attack, those monsters were weak!"

"That's it! Percy, I'm tired of you treating me like I'm useless!"

"You can barely even hold a sword properly!"

Kat slammed her fist against the table. Her eyes blazed with anger as wind picked up, and started blowing rapidly through the pavilion. Shrieks about their hair getting ruined were heard from the Aphrodite kids. "Fine! If you think I'm useless, I'll just get out of you're stinking perfect life!" Kat stomped away from the table and up to the surprised centaur. "Chiron, I'm leaving a day early. Bye."

Percy sat down and slumped, realizing what just happened. "Gods, I'm such an idiot."

Annabeth and Nico were standing by him in an instant. "Seaweed Brain. What do you think she meant by leaving a day early?"

Percy just continued to stare at his hands. "I don't know," he sighed, then turned to the son of Hades. "Hey, man, can you watch over her?"

…**.**

Kat growled as she brushed Rolo. Even though she was mad, she wasn't about to give up on a promise.

"That insufferable jerk! If only he knew what I did before I came here. If only he knew that I'm putting up an act," she hissed, the wind in the stables picking up.

Rolo whinnied in fright, and the wind force vanished almost instantly.

Kat cursed. "Gods, sorry Ro, I didn't mean to do that. I should leave now,"

She gave the pegasus one last pat, before departing. Kat grabbed her hat from the post, and headed over to her secluded beach spot.

Standing on top of the boulder, she reached for a charm on her bracelet, and plucked it off. It grew into a long wooden stick. Twirling it around three times, it transformed into a glider (like the thing Aang has on Avatar: the Last Airbender). Kat smirked, and took off into the skies.

"Gods, it's a long way to Texas," she muttered, as she willed the air currents to bring her up higher and out of the camp's sight.

…**.**

Kat lowered herself down from the clouds, so she could see the landscape. She passed over many ranches, and farms. All of it seemed so familiar to her.

It was around midnight, so it wasn't too warm out.

Finally, Kat spotted a large ranch with large scorpions, horses on fire, and bright red cows. She lowered herself more, and spotted a man watching the red cows. Kat circled twice, before deciding to land on a fence post behind him. She stepped down, almost soundlessly, and twirled her glider back into a large stick. She clipped it back onto her charm bracelet, then sat down onto the fence, waiting to see if Geryon showed any recognition that Kat was waiting there.

She smirked to herself.

"You re-formed a lot faster than I thought,"

Geryon seemed to jump slightly at the sound of her voice. It was dark, but she could see something flash in his eyes as he turned around to face her.

Kat scanned his three bodies, racking her brain to remember how Percy defeated him before. She didn't have arrows on her, and she didn't want to risk using her wind archery quite yet, still trying to manipulate the air well enough. Her sword wouldn't work too well. It wasn't long enough to fit through all three of his bodies.

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"You. There's been a lot of talk about you in the Underworld," Geryon said, leaning against the fence opposite of Kat.

Kat resisted the urge to snicker as she began to wonder if there was some kind of Greek Monster Club, where they can gossip, and eat some demigod limbs when they couldn't find any above the Underworld.

"Yeah? I bet I've gotten a lot of enemies down there now, huh?" Kat replied, keeping her senses on full alert.

Geryon chuckled. "You're not wrong about that, Miss Valentine."

Kat stood back up onto the fence, using the air currents to keep her balance. "But, I guess there's a good side to being the daughter of a minor god."

"What would that be, Miss Valentine?" Geryon asked, raising an eyebrow as he chewed onto a piece of grass.

"My scent isn't as strong as children of the twelve Olympians. Can't you tell?"

Geryon sniffed the air. "It's definitely not as strong as Mr. Jackson's or, Mr. di Angelo's. Even that Miss Chase's scent is stronger."

"Funny," Kat said. "My scent still isn't that strong and I'm standing right in front of you."

The monster nodded in agreement. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come here just for small talk, now did you?"

"What are the other monsters saying about me?" Kat asked, completely ignoring Geryon's question.

"You sure you want to know about that, girly?"

Kat shrugged, and watched the grass at Geryon's feet sway in a slight breeze. "Won't hurt much, will it? Can't be nearly as hurtful as what people say behind my back at camp."

Geryon shifted his wait. "Well, Miss Valentine, among some quite impolite names, they call you Gods' Messenger."

Kat thought about that for a moment, knitting her eyebrows together, and scrunching her nose. "Hmm," she said after a moment. "Gods' Messenger. It suits me."

"How so?" Geryon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kat smiled mischievously, secretly reaching for her sword charm behind her back. "Because, I have a message for you."

"Yeah?" Geryon said, spitting out his piece of grass, and pushing himself off the fence he was leaning against. He crossed his arms, and asked, "And what would that message be?"

Feeling the hilt of her sword in her hand, Kat tilted her head to the side innocently. "Apollo is distraught. And by the orders of him," Kat said, raising her sword and pointing it at the monster rancher. "You are to be terminated for harming his holy cows. Goodbye, Geryon."


	3. Chapter 3

…**.**

Kat jumped off the fence, and slashed at Geryon with her sword. Too surprised to move, Geryon received a rather large cut in his middle chest. He didn't seem to care much as he made a grab for her. She quickly ducked, her ADHD kicking in, and rolled under his legs, and stabbed him in his left back.

Geryon chuckled, and slowly turned around. Kat grit her teeth and gripped her sword. _Of course. He's not going to go down nearly that easily. _

Geryon casually walked over to the fence and ripped off the top block of wood. "Well, Miss Valentine, it was nice knowing you."

Kat gulped. "This is not good…"

She quickly ducked, just missing getting her head taken off by the block of wood. Geryon swung his block of wood down at her, and Kat held her sword up in an attempt to cut the wood.

It didn't go that well.

Kat's sword got stuck into his block of wood. She cursed, and quickly jumped up onto the fence, using the winds to propel her up. She scooted to the side in an attempt to dodge the next swing, but ended up going right into it.

The hilt of her sword slammed into her side, just hitting a rib, and knocking her back onto the ground. Kat groaned, and quickly rolled away.

Seeing as this was getting nowhere, Kat quickly stood up, and took a risk by jumping onto the fence again. Rather than just standing and dodging, however, she ran. She ran on top of the fence and away from Geryon, giving her time to think up of a strategy to save her, and complete her mission. Kat gave no thought to the pain in her side that was growing rapidly.

She didn't have a bow, or arrow.

Kat had one choice, and it was about as risky as Russian roulette.

Deciding to take it, Kat let her left hand curl around the air, like she was holding a bow. Her right hand notched an inexistent arrow.

Geryon's laughter echoed through the night. "What are you going to do now, girly? You've got no weapon!"

Kat chanced a glance behind. He wasn't that far behind, in fact, he seemed to be gaining on her quickly. She gulped, and twisted her body to face him, holding up her imaginary bow and arrow, as she kept running along the fence. She was running slower, though.

"Please work, please work, please work!" Kat chanted, feeling a drop of sweat run down her forehead. She pulled back her arrow hand, and tried her best to aim for all three of Geryon's hearts.

She let go, but nothing happened. Kat cursed just before Geryon's club slammed into her, and the edge of her sword pressed into her leg. She hissed in pain, not wanting to think about the new gash in her leg, and willed herself to run harder and faster.

Kat tried again, but with a different approach.

Geryon slammed the club down, aiming for her head down, but Kat jumped, and kicked Geryon down on his side. She used the air to propel herself up high, and notched another imaginary arrow. This time, when she pulled it back, she felt tension in the air currents. Kat aimed carefully at the monster, who was still on his side, his right chest facing up towards her, and let go.

The imaginary arrow went right through all three of his hearts, and he began crumbling to sand as Kat fell to the ground.

She used the wind to soften her fall a little, but it was still a hard impact.

Kat managed to take one last breath before blacking out.

…**.**

Kat awoke to searing pain in her side. She gasped in pain, and pressed her hand hard against her rib, like the more pain she added would make the pain of her rib go away.

For just the one moment her eyes were open, though, she noticed that she wasn't outside where she blacked out, but she was lying on a couch.

With absolutely no recollection of how she could have possibly have gotten on the couch, Kat shrugged to herself, before grabbing a canteen of nectar that she must have brought with her and taking a swig.

Hoping that would help her for the time being, Kat got up, and went to search for her sword, which was probably still tuck in the chunk of wood, which used to be part of the fence. She'd need to fix that later.

As she wandered around the ranch, Kat quickly became panicked. She couldn't find it.

She was standing right where Geryon had crumbled to dust. There was the wood, but her sword wasn't in it, or near it.

Someone was there still.

And Kat wasn't sure if that 'someone' was good or bad. Perhaps it was Eurytion. Maybe he came back early and found her sprawled out unconscious on the ground, then carried her inside to tend to her wounds. Maybe he took her sword, and was holding it for safekeeping until she came around.

But what if it was another monster? One that Kat had no knowledge of. Maybe it found her sword after she magically appeared on the couch. What if the monster took her only weapon of protection? Air archery was risky enough when she used it last night in the battle with Geryon, and Kat doubted that she'd be lucky enough for it to actually work, let alone hit the monster.

Kat was very alert now. She glanced around, trying to spot anything else out of the ordinary.

Nothing but the part of the fence missing the top wooden bar.

She shrugged her shoulders and started to do the work she missed so much.

**...**

Eurytion arrived a couple hours before midnight.

"You sure you don't want to stay an extra night, Miss Valentine? I say, the monsters, and animals have never been happier. You've gotten some skill,"

Kat smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Eurytion, but I really should be going. It's not good for me to stay away from camp too long. It might rise suspicion, and Percy's most likely to send search parties left and right soon."

Eurytion gave Kat a pat on the back. "Well, thank you for all you've done. Have a safe trip back, then. And, er, say hello to Percy, Annabeth, and that Nico boy. I haven't seen em kids in a while."

"No problem, but they're not much of kids anymore. Percy and Annabeth have graduated already, and Nico, um…" Kat looked down at the ground and blushed. "He's probably around fifteen now."

Eurytion raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. "Good luck with him, Kat."

Kat's face turned beet red and shot up to look at the son of Ares in surprise. "What? I-I didn't say anything about that! I didn't-um…before I forget, you didn't happen to come across a bronze sword with a light blue swirly hilt that looks like wind, did you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have. If I come across one, I'll let you know,"

Kat nodded. "Alright, thanks. I better get going now, bye!"

Eurytion waved as she grabbed her glider, and took off into the skies.

…**.**

Kat landed on her secret boulder early in the morning. It was only a couple hours past midnight. The whole camp was asleep, and the harpies were probably searching for those naughty campers who were still up and sneaking around.

Although, Chiron was most likely still up. Kat had messaged him, and he was probably waiting to hear about her mission. Or he was asleep, and wanted to hear about it later in the morning.

Kat yawned, and started stumbling back to the Big House, passing by the armory, arena, and finally the stables.

But, she didn't make it past them.

"Looking for this?"

Kat squeaked in surprise, and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her head darted from side to side, but she couldn't find anyone or, anything.

In a matter of seconds, Kat was slammed against the back wall of the stables by two strong hands. She winced, and resisted the urge to yelp. Well, it's not like she could anyway, a cold hand was pressed against her mouth.

After deciding that struggling was getting her nowhere, Kat looked up, and blinked.

Right in front of her, was the son of Hades with a smirk placed on his face. "You know, for someone that's supposedly worse than the Aphrodite cabin kids, you're good at fighting."

Kat's eyes widened in horror, and she slowly slid down the wall to the ground. Her eyes looked from the ground, and back to the son of Hades, who was crouching down in front of her. "W-what are you-"

"Cut the crap, Kat," Nico said, staring into her light blue eyes, in an intimidating way. "Percy was worried, so he had me watch you. I saw your battle. Who do you think carried you all the way to the couch, and tended to the wound on your leg from _your _sword? Gods, what do you think Percy's going to say-"

Before Nico could finish his sentence, Kat pounced on him. She put her mouth up close to his ear. "Listen," she hissed. "You _can't_ tell Percy about this. You can't tell anyone about this, got it di Angelo? And – wait, you-you carried me? Wait! You have my sword then, right?"

Nico chuckled and pushed Kat off of him, then reached for the bronze metal sword next to him. He held it up to her, and she gently took it, then placed it back onto her charm bracelet. Kat started to study the ground to avoid his gaze. "Okay, fine. But…" he trailed off, sending her a mischievous smile, which made shivers go down her spine.

Kat tried to keep her eyes trained on the ground, but Nico's look made it hard for her. He was smirking at her once again, loving the way he made her squirm under his gaze. Kat spoke, staring at the ground. "But what?"

"But," Nico continued. "On one small condition."

Kat scrunched her eyebrows together, and chanced a look at him.

Nico took that moment to swiftly press his lips against hers, then melt away into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

…**.**

Kat sat there, wide-eyed, and mouth hung open in complete shock. Her cheeks were dusted a rosy pink, and she just sat there for a couple minutes, completely ignoring the fact that the harpies were prowling about.

The shock on her face quickly washed over with anger. Kat raised her fist, and started screaming at the air, "What the friggin' hell, di Angelo? Just wait until I see you again! I'm going to murder you! You're going to see your dad unexpectedly, I swear on the River Styx! You damn, frickin', over-powerful demigod!" Chiron would have to wait until the next day to hear about the mission. Kat got up, and started stomping towards the Poseidon cabin. "He's horrible! Self-important, sarcastic, incredibly hot, insufferable, little…"

She slammed the door quietly, and continued to grumble to herself, as she got ready for bed.

"Immensely annoying, skeleton loving, little prat…"

…**.**

To say that Percy was surprised when he found Kat sleeping in the top bunk next to him was an understatement. To say that he was so surprised that he wouldn't flinch if there was an apocalypse happening would be better.

The brunette girl groaned and turned over in her sleep, before she came face to face with the floor, making a loud _THUD!_

"Ow…"

"Kat! What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…I live here?" Kat replied to her slightly overprotective cabin-mate. "What are you doing here?"

Percy watched as Kat sat back on her knees, rubbing her nose with distaste. "No, I mean…I thought you were gone. You could have died! Where were you?"

Kat tensed, before bursting into a fit of nervous giggles and hurriedly darting out of the cabin, leaving Percy in her dust.

…**.**

Of course, Kat knew that Percy was going to confront her when he came to breakfast –and most likely some of the other campers were going to as well. But first, she had to go see Chiron and tell him about the small quest.

She just hoped she didn't run into anyone on the way. That would suck. A lot.

Thankfully, not too many campers were out and about, and the ones that were didn't look twice towards her. Kat rolled her eyes before entering the Big House, slightly surprised to see the red headed Oracle sitting lazily on the couch.

Rachel looked back and smiled. "Hey, Kat. Chiron's just around the corner."

The Oracle was one of the few people at camp that knew about Kat's secret –not that she minded at all. She loved Rachel to bits, like with her artistic touch on things, and her attitude. She was just one of those types of people that were nice to be around, not to mention the fact that she threw a blue plastic hairbrush at Kronos.

"Thanks Rach!" Kat said with a grin before continuing on through the Big House. Finally, she found Chiron.

"Ah, Katarina. You're back. How did it go?"

Kat spilled everything that happened –leaving out the bit of Percy assigning her, her own personal stalker– in one breath. Chiron simply nodded before deciding that it was about time for breakfast.

Well, that was easier than she thought it would be.

Rachel joined them on their way to the dining pavilion, and shot Kat a quick smile before sitting down next to Chiron. Kat smiled back before doing the normal breakfast traditions, and dining into the lovely food. Well, until most of the campers were there. Then the whispers and gossip just started again.

Kat rolled her eyes. The joys of being back at camp.

The she caught the smirk of a certain son of Hades as he entered the pavilion; earning himself one of her best death glares and scowls. His smirk only grew wider, to which Kat flicked her wrist in retaliation, making his goblet and plate fly off his table and crash to the ground.

Then it was her time to smirk.

…**.**

Of course, Percy was going to confront her again sooner or later (Kat preferred later. A lot later.), and it just turned out to be sooner. He found her in the stables, brushing Rolo before strapping on her saddle.

"Kat," he said, causing the brown haired girl to swivel around in surprise.

"…Percy…" she drawled out, eyeing him nervously.

"Where were you?"

Kat looked down at the ground and bit her lip. She hated keeping the secret from Percy, but what could she say? 'I actually did a bunch of quests for the gods before I came here, which is why there is a large lack in quests for campers now-a-days, and a bunch of monsters really hate me and want my head on a stick to decorate Tartarus'?

Not likely.

"Uh…" Kat stalled before quickly doing up the strap of the saddle without Percy knowing. "BUNNIES!" she shouted before jumping onto Rolo and lightly kicking her sides, telling her to go. The pegasus raced out of the stables and into the sky.

Once again, she managed to avoid Percy, but how long would that last?

…**.**

Apparently, it didn't last long. It seemed that Percy had made it his goal for the day to squeeze an answer out of Kat, and she on edge.

"Kat!"

Said demigod squealed, nearly jumping out of her skin, and quickly spun around. Kat let out a breath when she realized that it was just Rachel, who was standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, boy. He's really got you wound up, hasn't he?"

"Gods, Rach. You have no idea," Kat exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I feel as if he's just going to come out of nowhere and tackle me to the ground before knocking me out and duct-taping me to my bunk to get an explanation out of me!"

Maybe her paranoia was a little over the top, although, Kat would disagree.

Rachel just grinned, causing Kat's eyebrow to pop up.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Rachel mused with amusement oozing in her voice. Then, she looked over Kat's shoulder. "Oh, hi Percy."

Cue another squeal from Kat. Before Rachel could even blink, the brunette girl was gone. The Oracle's laughter could be heard throughout camp.

Kat, who had dashed to where any kind of cover was, adopted an annoyed expression, having heard the red head's laughter.

"Gee, thanks Rach." Kat muttered, before peeking her head out from behind the building she had pressed herself against. No Percy in sight. "Love you too."

With a huff, Kat pushed herself off of the wall, and walked along it. She failed to notice the son of Hades leaning against the wall as she passed by, too much in thought of how to avoid her cabin-mate.

"Hey."

Kat squealed for the seventh time that day, and quickly swiveled around. Much to Kat's relief, it wasn't Percy, but she almost wished it was. The son of Hades was not on her favorite person list.

Nico just chuckled at the brunette before he stepped closer to her. "Think you can explain who you are to me now?"

"I'm Katarina Valentine…" Kat stalled, taking a weary step back. She had no intentions of explaining her job to Nico. "Daughter of Aeolus."

She could tell from Nico's stare that he wasn't impressed by the answer he received. "I know you're not stupid enough to figure out what I'm talking about."

Kat took another step backwards. "I-I don't need to tell you anything."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I tell Percy why you were gone –"

"NO!"

The corner of Nico's mouth tugged up into a smirk. "Good, then we'll go into the forest so we can talk privately."

Kat's mouth hung open as Nico grabbed her elbow and dragged her into the woods. "Are you blackmailing me?!"

…**.**

The scowl never left her face. Now, she and Nico were perched up a large tree, on a sturdy, high branch. They were facing each other, each straddling the branch.

They sat there in silence, before Nico said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kat just rolled her eyes and leaned the back of her head against the trunk of the tree. "I don't know _why _you want to know my whole life's story, but whatever." She sucked in a breath. "I guess everything started when I got claimed during a family dinner. You couldn't imagine what chaos it sent my siblings and parents in; they went berserk. We thought that since I was the child of a minor god, it wouldn't be too bad, so I continued to live on the ranch. At first there was only the occasional monster, and I easily dealt with them thanks to the sword my dad gave me."

"The sword you dropped was the one from your dad, then?"

"Yeah. Anyway, more monsters seemed to catch onto my scent and attacked. I decided to leave, because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I originally should have arrived at camp two years ago, rather than a month ago. The reason why –and you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about this," Kat stressed, before continuing. "Is that I started doing quests for the gods. It all started when Hermes popped up and said that Poseidon requested for my help. I guess he wanted to give Percy a break or something."

"Wait, so for two years you've been taking on quests other kids could have done?" Nico questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kat simply nodded. "And before you go on about how unfair that is, it's because they didn't want anyone to get hurt, and since I was willing and well trained, I took them up. Apparently Poseidon thought that I did so well, and then all of a sudden all the other gods wanted help. And believe me, I've done enough matchmaking for Aphrodite to never want to bother with love –especially with her lovely 'tragic twists'." Kat scowled at the thought. "Sometimes the gods would even gift me too, normally with weapons that took up a charm in mist form."

Suddenly, Kat felt something warm lightly drag along her wrist, leaving a tingling sensation, before her hand was pulled closer to Nico. The brunette girl stared down at the branch as her face flushed. Kat could have sworn that her face was just about as red as Rachel's hair as she could feel Nico's light touch on her wrist.

"These are the charms, right?" Nico asked, as he lightly dragged his finger across the bracelet, his lips tugging up into a smirk. "Are they all weapons?"

Kat peeked up at him through her eyelashes before nodding. "Y-yeah." Then her eyes brightened slightly as Nico inspected one of the charms. "That one was given to me by Lord Ares. They're probably my favorite."

"You're good with the weapon?"

At that comment, Kat scoffed. "Please, I've been out of camp for two years, training my butt off. I could probably take you, Percy, and Annabeth on. Not too sure on Clarisse, though…but yeah, I can definitely fight with them."

Nico smirked, causing something in the pit of Kat's stomach to flutter. "Well then, I'm just going to have to test that out."

Kat blinked, barely able to comprehend that the grip Nico had on her wrist tightened. "Wait, what?"

**I'm a horrible person, aren't I? God, I really am terrible at updating. I'm so sorry! But, as news, this will be like a…update-when-I-want hiatus, so…**


End file.
